Les îles flottantes
by jaysher
Summary: Un défi original que j'ai tenté de relever. Voici la nouvelle version revue et corrigée. Si d'autres modifications semblent être nécessaires, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, merci


Les îles flottantes

**Mer anglaise**

**Bateau de l'équipage du chapeau de paille**

**Pont**

**OoOoOo**

Luffy est assis sur la tête de proue du bateau. La lassitude du voyage a réussi par le gagner et sa joie de vivre si caractérielle semble avoir disparu. Du coup, il regarde l'horizon, pas vraiment convaincu. Il regrette que ses camarades masculins ne soient pas présent sur l'embarcation. En effet, ces derniers sont partis avec Sanji pour assister à un concours culinaire. Bien sûr, Zorro et l'homme au grand nez serviront juste de soutien et cette séparation de groupe s'est produite suite à un défi.

Pour se venger d'une boutade faite la veille par ses collègues masculins, le cuistot a préparé des plats à partir d'aliments avariés. Les deux seules à avoir échappé à cette mauvaise blague sont Robin et Nami, ce qui n'est guère surprenant. Du coup, lorsque le blond a fait part à son capitaine qu'il devait partir assurer lors de ce concours, Luffy y a vu une occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Avec la participation de Chopper, l'homme élastique a versé un puissant somnifère dans la petite infusion du soir du cuisinier et s'est montré patient, pour voir les conséquences. Lorsque le fumeur s'est mis à ronfler, Luffy s'est empressé de se diriger vers l'île en question, pour y déposer le membre de son équipage sur la plage. Néanmoins, afin de ne pas avoir un esprit qui le travaille, il a demandé à Zorro et à Ussop de tenir compagnie à cet homme. Bien sûr, les deux compères ont rechigné, notamment le premier mais malheureusement, Robin est intervenue par des paroles convaincantes.

Sur le bateau, à l'heure actuelle, Chopper est également présent. Allongé au pied de l'un des mandariniers, la créature dort paisiblement. Pour Robin, cette dernière est assise sur la chaise faisant face à l'unique table du pont, occupé à lire un livre d'archéologie. Namy, elle, s'est enfermée dans sa cabine pour s'atteler à sa tâche favorite: la création de cartes maritimes. Bref, cette journée est dans la continuité des autres. Cependant, ce calme ne va pas durer.

Nico sort de la lecture de son livre, alarmée par un petit détail. Elle tourne sa tête en direction de la mer et constate que celle-ci arbore des teintes claires. Normalement, la couleur de cette surface aquatique penche sur le bleu. Cette fois, elle présente des nuances jaunâtres. Plus le bateau avale des centimètres, et plus l'impression se renforce. Au bout de plusieurs mètres de navigation, l'inquiétude de la brune est trop grande pour la garder sous silence. Elle pose le livre sur la table et se lève de sa chaise.

« _Capitaine, _lance-t-elle à l'intention de Luffy, _sommes-nous victimes d'un sort ou la mer est bien jaune ? »_

L'homme élastique, tiré de sa torpeur, promène son regard sur la surface maritime et constate que son équipière a raison.

« _Tiens, voilà qui est curieux._ s'exprime-t-il.

- _Souhaites-tu que j'aille prévenir Nami ?_

_- Si tu veux. »_

Visiblement, Luffy semble guère préoccupé par ce changement inhabituel. Pour Nico, c'est tout autre chose. Elle s'éloigne de la table et s'avance vers la porte fermée appartenant à la cabine. Quelques centimètres plus haut, du côté des arbres fruitiers, le sommeil de Chopper commence à se perturber. Son nez renifle quelques senteurs et rapidement, ses paupières s'ouvrent. Le renne s'assoit et se frotte les yeux, avant de trouver l'origine de ces délicieuses odeurs. Il regarde l'eau et se pose des questions.

« _Tout va bien Chopper ?_ lui adresse Luffy, toujours assis sur le sommet de la proue.

-_ Oui. »_

Chopper se met debout et bondit pour se poser sur le pont. Peu de temps après, il s'approche de Luffy et se concentre sur son odorat.

« _Je sens quelque chose de sucré. »_

Suite à cette phrase, un drôle de bruit se manifeste.

« _Faiiiiiiiiiiim. »_

Et oui. Comme on peut le remarquer, notre cher ami Luffy est encore victime d'une de ses fringales coutumière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nico arrive sur le pont, en compagnie de Nami.

« _Incroyable. _finit-elle par lâcher.

- _Tu penses que nous devons craindre quelque chose navigatrice ?_

_- Je l'ignore car c'est bien la première fois que je vois une mer jaune._

_- As-tu une idée de la cause ?_

_- J'ai beau réfléchir mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit._

- _Iles en vue ! »_ hurle chapeau de paille.

Nico et Nami avancent jusqu'à la tête du bateau et aperçoivent, à leur tour, deux îles. Bizarrement, aucun oiseau semble les survoler. Pour quelle raison ? Mystère total. Pendant ce temps, le médecin de bord continue de renifler l'air environnant. Son attitude est perçue par la rousse qui lui pose aussitôt des questions.

_« Tout va bien Chopper ?_

_- Oui mais je sens comme une délicieuse odeur._

_- Une délicieuse odeur ? » _poursuit Luffy.

Le pirate dont la tête est mise à prix se met à humer l'air à son tour. Les notes sucrées ne l'aident pas à lutter contre sa faim, attisant davantage le néant habitant son estomac.

« _Tu as raison Chopper, cela sent rudement bon. J'ai bien envie d'y jeter un œil._

- _Luffy, crois-tu que c'est vraiment raisonnable ?_ s'alarme Nami.

- _Bien sûr et puisque Sanji et les autres s'offrent du bon temps, pourquoi ne pas en faire autant. Avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons un restaurant dans lequel je pourrai manger un bout._

_- Et avec quel argent comptes-tu t'offrir un repas ?_

_- T'inquiète Nami, je sais déjà comment je vais m'y prendre. »_

Le sourire aux lèvres, Luffy est bien décidé à se remplir la panse, ce qui inquiète la navigatrice. Le connaissant depuis un sacré bout de temps, elle sait aussi que rien ne pourra le contenir. Lorsque ce capitaine a une idée derrière la tête, aucune remarque prudente n'arrive à le faire changer d'avis.

« _Chopper, peux-tu jeter l'ancre s'il te plait ?_ demande Luffy.

_- A vos ordres capitaine. »_

Chopper s'éloigne afin d'exécuter la tâche tandis que les deux femmes restent sceptiques. Dès que l'ancre disparait dans les flots, Luffy quitte la proue, au profit de la mer.

**OoOoOo**

**Première île flottante**

**OoOoOo**

Ses pieds se posent dans le liquide jaunâtre et le voilà face à quelques difficultés pour progresser. Nami, Robin et l'animal viennent le rejoindre et remarquent le même souci.

_« Elle est bizarre cette mer. »_ s'étonne l'homme élastique.

Malgré cette constatation, la bande marche vers l'île la plus proche. Une fois sur sa plage, un autre détail vient renforcer les nombreuses interrogations de chaque être. Aucun grain de sable ne se promène sur l'étendue terrestre. Au contraire, la matière est blanche et fouetteuse.

« _Est-ce encore une île céleste ?_ interroge Robin.

- _Difficile de te répondre. » _conclut Nami.

Soudain, Chopper prend un air grave. Il pense que son odorat lui joue des tours et ne souhaite pas s'attarder davantage dessus. Après tout, cette terre inconnue ne demande qu'une seule chose: être explorée. Le groupe évolue sur cette curieuse surface et à chaque pas effectué, des petits nuages de mousses s'envolent, pour retomber doucement sur la matière d'où ils se sont détachés.

« _C'est amusant._ fait remarquer Luffy.

- _Quoi donc ?_ poursuit la rouquine.

- _Ce sable._

_- Capitaine, je ne pense pas que nous marchons sur du sable. » _intervient Robin.

La mer jaunâtre n'hésite pas à mouiller ce sol étrange. De plus, le liquide peine à se retirer, comme s'il avait pour mission de rester dessus. C'est alors que Chopper se baisse et attrape un amas de mousse à l'aide de l'une de ses pattes. Sur ce petit tas, une goutte de la surface maritime. Il approche l'addition des deux matières de son nez et se met à renifler.

« _Oui, le sucre provient de cette terre._

_- Tu crois que c'est mangeable ? » _questionne Nami_._

Aussitôt, une expression d'effroi s'affiche sur le beau visage de la rouquine. L'interrogation qu'elle vient de soumettre a des chances d'avoir une réponse, grâce à une certaine personne. De crainte, elle tourne son visage vers Luffy et en reste bouche bée.

« _Luffy ? »_

Celui-ci s'est accroupi au-dessus du sol, commençant un étrange repas. La bouche pleine, le voilà qui répond à sa partenaire.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami ?_

_- Tu es en train de bouffer l'île je te signale !_

_- Oui et alors ?_

_- Alors, tu ne sais même pas si cela peut-être dangereux !_

_- T'inquiète pas Nami, le sucre n'a jamais tué personne et franchement, qu'est-ce que c'est bon. »_

Et Luffy reprend sa consommation. Nico promène son regard dans les environ et remarque une étrange montagne. Au lieu de présenter des flancs grisâtres, elle en dévoile mais d'un orange très foncé.

« _Vous n'allez pas me croire mais j'ai l'impression que nous sommes sur une île flottante ! »_ exprime-t-elle.

Nami et Chopper regardent dans la même direction que l'archéologue et fixent la montagne, à leur tour.

« _Du caramel ? »_ conclu Nami.

Et là encore, la mordue de mandarine vient de s'apercevoir de son erreur vocale.

« _Du caramel ? Où ça ?_ »

Luffy regarde ses compagnons de route, tout en posant cette question. Nami regarde dans une nouvelle direction, tout en sifflant un air mélodieux. Robin attrape Chopper dans ses bras, faisant mine de lui faire un câlin, afin d'endormir le gourmand. Hélas, ces tentatives se soldent par un échec car chapeau de paille tourne sa tête pour regarder droit devant lui.

« _Délire la montagne de caramel. »_

Le capitaine se met debout et entame une course vers le monticule de sucre dur. Du coup, le trio reste immobile.

« _On le suit ?_ s'inquiète Robin.

- _Si cette île n'est pas dangereuse, autant attendre son retour._

- _Bien navigatrice mais sachant que cette « nourriture » est gratuite, tu crois qu'il va revenir dans quelques minutes ? »_

Nico vient de mettre le doigt sur un problème épineux. Luffy peut manger tout ce qu'il veut, jamais sa faim sera rassasiée, bien au contraire. Nami s'apprête à faire une remarque lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Chopper. Depuis un moment, l'ancien habitant de Drum est silencieux. Pire, l'air sérieux qui s'est affiché sur son visage n'est pas parti. Ce détail étonne la rousse.

« _Chopper, un problème ?_

_- Oui._

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Malgré la forte odeur de cette île-dessert, je perçois une autre senteur._

_- Et de quel genre est-elle ?_

_- Je ne sais plus. »_

La brune se mêle à la conversation.

« _Tu as déjà connu cette flagrance ?_

_- Oui mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir l'endroit exact._

_- Peut-être chez le docteur Kureha ? »_ propose Nami, au hasard.

A cette réponse, le souvenir précis de cette odeur revient à la mémoire du renne. Nami a vu juste.

« _Tu as raison. Si je connais ce parfum, c'est grâce au docteur._

_- Et dans ce cas, doit-on craindre quelque chose ? »_ poursuit la rouquine.

Brusquement, les yeux de Chopper s'agrandissent, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvre en grand.

« _La marguerite hallucinogène. L'effluve que je perçois actuellement provient de ce puissant poison._

_- Un poison dis-tu ? »_ demande Robin.

Le renne se plonge alors dans son passé, lorsqu'il recevait l'enseignement de celle à qui il doit tout, concernant la médecine.

« _La marguerite hallucinogène ressemble à la fleur qu'on connait, à part que ses pétales sont bleues. Lorsqu'elle est dans ses périodes de croissance, tout va bien. Par contre, dès qu'elle entame sa décomposition suite à la fin de son espérance de vie, tout ce complique._

_- Tu comptes nous en dire davantage sur cette fleur ?_ coupe la brune.

_- Pour que vous puissiez mesurer la dangerosité de cette île, oui. Lorsqu'elle meurt, cette marguerite se transforme en une poudre blanchâtre qui se mélange à la matière sur laquelle elle se situait. Visiblement, cette île était propice à son développement. Par contre, son parfum n'est pas dangereux lorsqu'on le respire. Par contre, dès que cette poudre est ingérée, elle provoque des hallucinations aux conséquences désastreuses. Si on quitte ce bout de terre très vite, on sera en sécurité._

_- Très bien. Dans ce cas, allons chercher Luffy. _se rassure Nami.

-_ Ce n'est pas vrai ? »_ s'effraie l'animal.

Les deux femmes le regardent, d'un air sérieux.

« _Luffy est en train d'en avaler actuellement puisqu'il mange l'île._ informe Chopper.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes ses amis et je sais qu'il trouvera la force nécessaire pour vaincre les effets de ce poison._

_- Non Namy car cette farine végétale a également un effet hypnotique. On aura beau essayé de le raisonner, nos paroles n'auront aucun effet._

_- Vraiment ? »_

La créature mi-homme mi-renne acquiesce de la tête. Devant la gravité de la situation, Chopper décide de se métamorphoser. Au bout de quelques secondes, le voilà sous sa forme dite « walk point ! ».

« _Monter sur mon dos les filles, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. »_

Nami et Robin hochent positivement de la tête et grimpent sur l'animal. Rapidement, Chopper use de sa nouvelle forme pour se déplacer à vive allure. Ils retrouvent Luffy allonger sur une plaque de caramel, au pied de la montagne. Occupé à lécher le sucre, le capitaine n'a pas entendu l'approche de ses compagnons. Les deux femmes descendent du dos du renne. Une fois son dos libre, Chopper quitte son apparence de renne pour reprendre la forme qui est, à ses yeux, la plus pratique: Brain point. Nami s'avance vers Luffy, dans l'espoir qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

« _C'est bon Luffy, je pense que tu as assez mangé. »_

L'homme au chapeau de paille tourne sa tête en direction de la femme. La scène qui se trouve sous ses yeux le perturbe grandement. En effet, sous l'effet du poison, ce n'est pas la rouquine qu'il aperçoit. Non, bien au contraire. La personne qui se situe face à lui n'est autre qu'Arlong.

« _Arlong ? »_

Nami s'étonne à l'entente de ce prénom.

« _Je ne suis pas Arlong Luffy, je suis Nami. »_

A cause des hallucinations, les paroles prononcées par la navigatrice ne parviennent pas jusqu'aux oreilles du garçon. C'est une autre version qu'il entend de la bouche de l'homme-poisson.

« _Je suis revenu des enfers car ma haine envers toi était beaucoup trop grande, chapeau de paille. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer et cette fois, crois-moi, je ne vais pas te louper. »_

Luffy retrouve la colère qui l'avait animé, lors de son premier combat qui l'avait opposé contre cet adversaire et lève l'un de ses poings.

« _Chewing punch !_

_- Ne fais pas ça Luffy, nous sommes tes amis. »_

Nami tente de le ramener à la raison par le biais de ces paroles mais rien n'y fait. Le leader s'apprête à lancer son attaque lorsqu'il se retrouve violemment précipité contre la plaque de caramel se trouvant dans son dos. Plusieurs chaînes de bras sont responsable de ce choc violent. Ces dernières disparaissent, rappelées par leur invocatrice, Nico Robin. Nami regarde sa camarade et semble soulagée.

« _Merci beaucoup._

_- Tu me remercieras plus tard. Pour l'heure, quittons cet endroit maudit. »_

Comprenant que son aide sera utile pour transporter Luffy, Chopper reprend son apparence de renne. Les filles hissent leur capitaine sur son dos et ensemble, ils repartent en direction de la plage.

**OoOoOo**

**Bateau de l'équipage du chapeau de paille**

**Pont**

**OoOoOo**

Une demi-heure plus tard, le quatuor est de retour sur le bateau. Celui-ci rebrousse chemin, aidé du vent, afin de s'éloigner de ces îles délicieuses mais dangereuse. Tandis que Robin et Nami attendent patiemment sur le pont, Chopper sort de la cabine et ferme la porte derrière lui.

« _Comment va-t-il ?_ demande Nami.

- _Il va s'en sortir. Je lui ai injecté un puissant remède et dans quelques heures, cette escapade ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir._

_- Merci beaucoup Chopper. »_

L'ancienne sbire d'Arlong est heureuse de cette nouvelle.

« _Nami chérie, Robin d'amour. »_

Les filles tournent la tête et remarquent une barque s'approcher du navire. Sur ce frêle embarcadère de bois, Sanji, Zorro et Ussop. Le cuisinier a les yeux en forme de cœur, ce qui est dans ses habitudes face à ces deux jeunes femmes. Toutefois, dans ses mains, nous pouvons remarquer un sac plastique blanc, plutôt transparent, dans lequel on peut voir des boîtes à œufs, des briques de lait et d'autres ingrédients.

« _Comment allez-vous mes magnifiques sirènes ?_ questionne le blond de l'équipage.

_- Très bien Sanji et pour ton concours, tout s'est bien passé ? _renchérit la navigatrice.

- _J'ai décidé de me retirer avec les honneurs, lorsque j'ai compris que les jugements étaient truqués._

_- Dis plutôt que tu avais peur lorsque tu as vu que le niveau était plutôt relevé. »_ rajoute Zorro, ce qui réveille la colère de Sanji.

Usant d'une certaine vitesse, le cuistôt pivote sur lui-même, levant l'une de ses jambes. Là, il porte un coup sur le ventre du porteur d'épée, ce qui a le don de le précipiter dans l'eau de la mer. Ensuite, Sanji poursuit sa conversation avec les deux femmes de son cœur, prenant une attitude d'amoureux transit.

_« Mes anges de beauté, je souhaite me faire pardonner de mon absence en vous préparant un dessert pour le dîner._

- _Un dessert ?_ s'inquiète la rousse.

-_ Oui. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai fait quelques emplettes sur l'île du concours et ce soir, je vais vous faire des iles flottantes dont vous me direz des nouvelles._

- _Mais quel crétin ce Sanji ! »_

Nami frappe le pont de son pied droit, oubliant que l'homme aux talents culinaires n'a pas participé à l'aventure qu'elle vient de vivre. Le duo de garçons qui se trouve sur la frêle embarcation est très étonné d'entendre cette expression tandis que Robin, fidèle à elle-même, rigole.


End file.
